Love Eternal
by LokiDokey1214
Summary: Usagi is a vampire, destined to be with Misaki. But when Misaki is born, something goes terribly wrong and Usagi is sealed in a coffin under brick and stone for 500 years. When he wakes in 2013, what has become of his submissive mate Misaki? And yes, I changed the name. Don't pay attention the basics I talked about in the 1st chap! Now On HAITUS! for about 1-2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my next fanfic called Delve Into Darkness, obviously. I just want to give you the basics.

Usagi is a vampire, prince of his is born into the coven 500 years after Usagi's brith and is declared Usagi's is a vampire too. Hiroki is a vampire hunter and is later turned by a newfound friend, is a WereWolf and was abandoned by his pack at a young age and is later found by Hiroki in modern is a ancient is a gaurd for the coven and is Misaki's older brother on his mothers side. No Manami or is a witch, but a Light one. So she's good. ^^. And this is set about 900 years before modern times.

WARNINGS: MPreg, lemons, and lots of naughty words. Sorry that I can't put a line break. Enjoy!

"Akihiko. Please meet me in the nurserey." His father told him that one hour ago...heh...

Akihiko decided that her would take a soothing bath before meeting his father. His father was insisting on finding on him a suitable mate, and Akihiko didn't like it in the least. All the women in the coven were plain in his opinion. All black hair and big blobs of fat on their chests. His father knew he wasn't into girls but he ignored it to a point where Akihiko thought it was funny. It really was. Even if he did manage to get Akihiko to marry one of them, he would never participate in any sexual acts. Even if they were the last Vampires in the world.

What Akihiko wanted was a young, petite boy. He didn't even care if the boy was human. He wanted to be able to coo over him and protect him, to give him anything he needed. But there has yet to be anybody like that.

Once he was ready he headed to the nurserey. He saw his father right next to a couple, talking to them in a gentle voice, which was strange. "Are you sure Yuki?" the woman nodded and rubbed her balooning stomach. Akihiko cleared his thoat and the attention was on him. He licked his lips, "What is it father?"

Fuyuhiko smiled, " Yuki and her husband, Tiyuku, have agreed to give up their son to you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've got a mate."

The silverette raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily," You don't even know if its a boy!"

Fuyuhiko sighed "Every other generation, the Takahashi's produce a boy. Tiyuku's older sister was the first born. His generation had a girl first. This generation will be a boy," Fuyuhiko smirked, " and the first born boy in their family is always able to concieve. Which is were you come in son."

Akihiko ran a hand through his silver hair, "Fine, but I want to be the one to deliver him. He's my mate, I deserve to have that honor."

Yuki nodded and said in a soft feminine voice," Of course my Prince. It would be OUR honor. I'm sure my baby will be the perfect mate."

Akihiko nodded slightly. "When is her due date?"

His father answered for them. "In about three weeks. A little Febuary baby."

Tiyuku smiled," He's supposed to be born on the 14th. The day of love. " and with that he leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. Akihiko and his father grinned sheepishly, "We should give them some uh...privacy." His father nodded and they both left the room.

JRJRJRJR

Akihiko couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept wandering to that baby. It wasn't even out yet and it it had all of his attention. He couldn't wait to deliver that boy and meet the person clouding his thoughts and dreams...and slowly, Akihiko's eyelids slipped shut.

JRJRJRJR

Hehe! Hoped you liked it! I got this idea from dreaming about The Underwolrd. Its gonna have some Underworld themes I guess. Review please! Remember! Fish are friends, not food! :P Oh, but reviews are MY food. ^^


	2. Comanding Sex and Before the Birth

Thanks for the reviews. ^^

Two weeks had passed since the day in the nurserey and Akihiko was waiting impatiently for the baby to be ready.

They still had a week to go and Yuki had yet to feel any signs that it would be soon. He huffed and turned on his side in his silk bed. Of course, Yuki said that most vampire younglings were born on time or were late, so he shouldn't be worrying.

"Ugh! You know what...I'm just going to go in there and make her push out that thing right now." he swung his legs over the bed and stomped to the couples room. When he got there, he stopped suddenly. How was he going to get her to do that..? He couldn't just say, 'Baby, I'm impatient and I want you out now, so get out'. He had to think of a way to trigger the labor...

"Ooh! I got it!" He slammed the door open.

Tiyuku glared at him slightly," My prince, what do we owe this honor?" his left hand was resting on his wife's belly while the other was underneath her head. Akihiko smiled fakely and sat on a plushed chair. "Well, even though I am your prince, I cannot simply tell the baby to get out...So I've thought of a way to trigger it."

"Oh? Well, please do tell us."

Akihiko sighed, "I want you two to have sex."

Yuki gasped, the prince raised an elegant eyebrow "Is there a problem?"

Tiyuku glared at him openly, "Yes there is a problem! We can't just have sex! It could hurt him!"

Akihiko let out a breathy chuckle " Well, my father and my mother got me out by using sex. Look at me, I came out just fine."

Tiyuku muttered, " Define fine..."

The prince looked at him, "Excuse me?"

The father of his mate looked up at him, slightly startled "Oh, nothing my prince."

Akihiko nodded silently, he still heard him say that. He knew he wasn't normal by a long shot. Standing up, he cleared his throat, "I expect you two to follow my orders. If she does not go into labor in the next 24 hours I will take it into my own hands to get that thing out." After scared looks from both parents he left.

Over the next five or six hours Akihiko sat in his study, planning out what to do with the thing when it came. Ugh...he shouldn't be thinking about the baby like that...it was his mate he was expected to impregnate the thing when it got older...He was never going to compete in such acts until he loved the brat, if he ever loved the brat.

A few hard knocks on his door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes?'" He called loudly.

"My lord, Miss Yuki has gone into labor sir." Akihiko got up and ran to the door, swinging it open and walking quickly down to the hospital wing.

When he got there, Yuki was layed on a soft pink bed to make it more comfortable.

"Oh...My prince..I am so glad you are here..." she was panting pretty heavily.

Akihiko nodded and put on some leather gloves, " Lets get this thing out as fast as we can...no point in wasting time, eh?"

The couple nodded and Yuki spread her legs wide, Akihiko looked between them and reached forward, "Here we go."

Thank you! I reaaaaalllly hoped you liked it...Please review, its my food. Without food, I will die! ^^ :P

-Loki out~!


	3. The Birth

Thank you for the reviews. I've been rather busy, plus I've been puking a lot. I hope you like this chapter! ^^ Enjoy!

As Akihiko reached forward between Yuki's legs, the woman screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh! Get..him...out of me!"

Ahihiko huffed, "I'm trying lady!"

Blood poured everywhere, dripping off the stone table she was on. Akihiko had to hold his breath, resisting blood was not his forte. Nanny's and other proffesional vampires involved in the birth were running everywhere. Thats when the prince saw it. A tiny head poking out between his mothers thighs.

"I see the head!", Akihiko shouted.

Yuki screamed and pushed as hard as she could, but the little head did not budge. Akihiko whispered, "He's fucking stuck..."

He gripped the head between his fingers and pulled shightly and the tiny body moved forward a bit. "Come on...Yuki, I want you to push one more time okay? In one, two...and three!" The mother pushed harder than she ever had and the baby's body popped out.

Fluid poured everywhere including the boy. He was covered in mucus and blood, which the prince cringed at. Akihiko passed the baby to a nanny for him to be cleaned.

Yuki was panting heavily, " I am never having another kid. Do you hear me Tiyuku? No more!" Tiyuku laughed sheepishly and rubbed his wife's hand with his thumb.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was staring at the cleaned and dry baby in his arms. The beautiful soft creamy skin...the big, doe like emerald eyes. He could fall into them and never be able to find his way out. His hair was a deep, rich brown. The color of chocolate. Between his eyes was a small button like nose. "So cute..."

The baby looked up at him curiously and reached a hand to Aihiko's face, gripping his nose between those tiny fingers.

Akihiko let a small smile slip past his cold poker face. His mate turned out the complete opposite he thought he would.

Fuyuhiko, who had been sitting in a corner on a puffed chair, stood next to his son, also looking down at the youngling.

"He will become a beautiful and powerful Queen."

Akihiko nodded silently. He wouldn't accept any less. He knew this child would be the most powerful Vampire Queen in all history.

Misaki just didn't know it yet.

I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit short. I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry for any mistakes/errors. Give me review food and I will give lots of story candy! Haha...Like eye candy...but story candy instead...:P


	4. A Stake to the Heart

Hello readers! I am so sorry for not updating, I've been gone a lot recently. But here is your next chapter! ^0^ I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yuki, Tiyuku, Niko and Ryuga.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Afer Misaki was put in a crib in Akihiko's room, the vampire prince settled into the silk comforters of his bed. The newborn was strangely quiet for a baby. His father had been concerned something went wrong during the birth but the nusrses and nanny's reassured him. Misaki was perfectly healthy, almost too healthy(If that could happen...).

Akihiko sighed and swung his legs off the bed and strode over to Misaki's crib. The little brat was sleeping so peacefully. Laying on his back with his big emerald eyes closed and a curled fist resting on his plump belly. The alabaster blankets were pulled to the mini-queens chest while the baby clothes were a soft pink and black, which Akihiko thought was a nice mix.

Next thing he knew, Misaki was in his arms. The prince rocked him back and forth slowly. He didn't want to wake him.

Yuki and Tiyuku were immedialty sperated from Misaki after the first thirty miutes of his birth. Fuyuhiko didn't want the couple turning Misaki on them. Ahiko didn't agree with what his father did due to how he was brought up, but he knew it was just the way the king was protecting his land.

Once he was laying back in bed with Misaki on his chest, his father decided to call over the speaker for him, "Akihiko, report to my office for a meeting about the child. And don't roll your eyes at me!" Akihiko stopped rolling his eyes in the middle of his rant. He sighed and rolled out of the bed, gently putting Misaki on a big, fluffy pillow for a moment.

Once he was dressed properly he held Misaki in his arms again and made his way to his fathers office.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Sitting in a wodden chair with no pad for comfort wasn't easy. Akihiko's ass bones hurt from sitting on the hard wood for more than an hour. He didn't pay attention to his fathers words and just blocked him out.

"...so you two will have to consumate the bond before the traditional time."

This caught his attention, "What do you mean 'before the tradtional time' father?"

His father sighed and rubbed his temples slowly, " Before you two are married. We have to ensure that Misaki is pregnant before you marry."

"Why exactly?"

"Because, a few generations ago, in my fathers time, your grandfathers, their was a first born male Takahashi. He was married to another man, my uncle. My uncle was estatic to find out he could have children with someone he loved, not just some noble woman. But when they tried and tried, the effort bore no fruit. A few weeks later that Takahashi found out that he could not have children. He was sterile. He was saddened so much that 3 years later, after so much bullying and disgusted looks from my uncle and the rest of the coven, he staked himself in the heart."

Akihiko sat there silently. Finally after a moment that felt like a liftetime he asked, " Father...how is the Takahashi line still alive then?"

His father smiled, " Ah, that. My uncles late husband, Ryuga, had a little brother a few years younger than him. His name is Niko. Niko is Misaki's grandfather."

Akihiko looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled softly, "So this is the reason we have to mate before the wedding?"

His father nodded and stood. "Yes. Now, return to your chambers son. I have a meeting to report to with the kings of the other two covens."

Ahihiko cleared his throat as softly as he could and stood, leaving. Thats when a fellow coven member decided to shove a wooden stake right into the princes heart.

Akihiko gasped and clutched at his chest, holding Misaki as best he could with his other hand. As he sunk to the stone ground the other vampire loomed over him smirking. His vision was blurry and the voice was fading. The last thing he heard was Misaki's shrieks of fear before the darkness consumed him.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Okay! I really hoped you liked it. I tried making it a bit longer than the other ones. Also, I don't like making Fuyuhiko a total dick and make him seem evil. Reviews are my food and I will die without them! please PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters. Also, critisism is accepted. But no flames. Flames will be ignored. -_-

Love ya all!

-Loki out!


	5. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER! AN,IMPORTANT!

Okay, so one of you said you wanted longer chapters. Well, lets see if we can make a deal? You guys will get longer chapters, but it will take slightly longer for me to update, maybe a day or two more. How does the sound? Make sure to review to tell me your choice.

-Loki out!


	6. Ruinon( not 1000 words Working on it )

Thanks for the reviewsa people! This chapter will be about 1000-1200 words long.

Enjoy~!

"You listen to me you little shit! I don't care who your'e mated to, if I want your pussy I'm going to get it."

Misaki covered his mouth and nose while tears were streaming down his cheeks. The mans breath was terrible. It smelt like dead meat mixed with vinegar. Misaki had to cover his nostrils just to keep the smell at bay.

It had been 500 years since his birth and the death of his mate Akihiko. He had been raised by Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko. Both were on buissness at the other covens estates. Seriously? Who leaves their covve unprotected? Especially with the furture Queen in it.

Back to the present, the rather new vampire, only 150 years old was clawing at Misaki's clothes trying to rip them off. But he was failing misserably. Fuyuhiko had set a charm on Misaki's body and clothes so that if anyone were to try and take him unwillingly, they would either be burnt to a crisp or turned into a rat. This man seemed like the rat type.

The man suddenly stopped and started twitching violently. Next thing he knew, Misaki was staring at a scratty rat at his feet. Misaki yelped and kicked the thing at the other side of the alley. The rat hit it with thud and landed on the cement, not moving.

Misaki panted and stood straight. He needed a break...

JRJRJRJRJR

There was no light. The soil around him was damp and was sticking everywhere.

Akihiko growled and tryed kicking at the dirt. He only got more soil on bis face. With a animalistic growl he curled his hand onto a fist and shot his arm upwards. He unclenched his fist and felt cool air surround it.

He pulled himself up and out of the burial like pit. He looked around. It was dark out but he could tell he was in some sort of park. He could see lights in the distance and loud sounds of metal grinding against metal.

Akihiko winced and shook himself off. Once all the dirt was off he took off towards the lights.

But then he stopped. Wait, he didn't know this place. He didnt know how much time had passed. At that thought his throat started feeling as if it was on fire, a white blinding pain clouded his eyesight.

He groaned and fell to his knees clutching his neck. He needed blood. Now.

JRJRJRJRJR

Misaki strolled through an abandoned park and sighed. He wondered what is was like in the city. Fuyuhiko had never allowed Misaki out of the estate. He had tried to dress in something warm but all he had was tight black polo shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and waist. The shirt wasn't even big enough. At least one inch of his stomach was peeking out.

He sat down on a rusty swing and moved his legs back and forth slowly.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear rustling in the bushes.'

Akihiko stalked closer to his prey. This boy smelt so delicious...

His blood smelt sweet and sugary. But also slightly tangy. Like a wine he had tasted while he was young. He licked his lips and crouched , ready to strike.

Misaki hummed and swung higher, enjoying the air rushing past his face.

When he swung forward the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground with extra weight on him.

While Misaki was recooperating Akihiko licked his neck, salving over the spot he would drink from.

Misaki froze and let the stranger lasy on him. Somehow being under this man felt good...like being protected and loved at the same time.

But when he felt razor sharp fangs peirc his skin he cried out and struggled, the earlier feelings gone.

The vampire kept drinking until he felt his prey on the verge of death. He pulled back and rolled his victim onto his back.

Akihiko's breath caught in his throat and he saw himself in the pupils of his baby. Of his mate.

In the pupils of Misaki.

JRJRJRJRJR

Okay, I don't know if it was even 1000 words or not. But I'm working on making them longer as best I can. I hoped you enjoyed it and review please! Thank you!

-Loki out!


	7. BETA-READER NEEDED!

Okay, I need a beta-reader. Badly. Is anyone willing? PM me if you are.


End file.
